Setelah Sepuluh Tahun Berlalu
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Peperangan dengan Rozen Kreuz Orden telah usai, namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Abel Nightroad. Apakah yang mengganjal pikirannya itu? RnR please


**Setelah Sepuluh Tahun Berlalu**

Disclaimer : Trinity Blood bukan punya saya melainkan punya Sunao Yoshida-sensei.

Time line : sepuluh tahun setelah melawan _Rozen Kreuz Orden_

SETELAH sepuluh tahun berlalu ... Esther menatap keluar jendela. Hampir sebagian rumah penduduk di kerajaan Albion itu mengalami kerusakan yang amat parah pasca perang melawan kelompok _Rozen Kreuz Orden*_. Peperangan yang amat hebat dan banyak menelan korban jiwa baik dari pihak _Terran*_ maupun dari pihak _Methusellah*_.

Esther mendesah perlahan dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat saat mengingat semua itu. Ia amat tidak mengerti, kenapa semua itu harus terjadi? Kelompok _Rozen Kreuz_ memang sudah hancur sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tapi mengapa hatinya masih menyimpan kegelisahan? Apakah ia mengkhawatirkan _Empire Byzanthium_/_Tsualla Methuseluth*_ pasca sang _Empress Augusta Vradica_ alias Seth Nightroad meninggal di tangan kakak tertuanya, Cain?

Tapi, kerajaan itu sudah dibangun kembali oleh rakyatnya meski sang pemimpin tunggal sudah tiada. Dan seharusnya Esther tahu, kalau ia tak usah mengkhawatirkan _Empire_ lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak yang kehilangan. Dirinya sudah kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya, dan teman-temannya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Esther terhenyak di singgasananya, merenung kembali peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Esther!" sebuah suara mengejutkan sang Ratu Albion.

"A,apa?"Esther tergagap karena kaget.

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang bergaya bob sebahu menatap Esther dengan tak puas. "Ngapain kamu bengong di sini? Ayo, keluar! Semua sudah menunggumu." kata pemuda itu seraya menggamit tangan sang Ratu.

"Ngg, Yang mulia Count ..."

"Panggil aku Ion, Esther!" potong pemuda itu dengan cepat. "Lagipula, sekarang kau ini kan istriku!"

Esther tersipu malu saat menatap Ion lekat-lekat. Sang Ratu Albion itupun membiarkan suaminya yang merupakan _Methusellah_ itu membawa dirinya menuju serambi istana.

_Ya, semua telah usai_ ... desah Esther perlahan. Ion yang sekarang jauh lebih tegar dibandingkan 11 tahun yang lalu. Pemuda itu tak lagi meratapi kematian saudara sepersusuannya di tangan _Rozen Kreuz_, dia juga sudah lebih melunak sikapnya dibandingkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya telah menderita luka yang cukup mendalam pasca perang melawan kelompok yang diketuai oleh Cain Nightroad itu. Sang putri dari _Byzanthium_, _Countess of Kiev_ Astharose Asran, menderita luka yang cukup parah dan selama sepuluh tahun ini keadaannya masih cukup kritis. Hal yang sama juga menimpa Caterina Sforza dan anggota Ax* yang lainnya. Esther agak menyesali semua itu karena ia sadar dirinya tak mampu berbuat banyak.

"Esther, kamu masih memikirkan peristiwa di _Empire_ ya?" Ion tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan sang Ratu Albion.

"Eh, iya!" jawab Esther tergagap. "Anu, engg aku jadi penasaran ... siapa yang menggantikan Seth jadi penguasa mutlak _Empire_? Bukankah selain dia tak ada lagi yang bisa?"

Ion terdiam dan memandangi Esther semenit penuh. Esther yang ditatap demikian jadi gugup dan salah tingkah. Pemuda _Methusellah_ berambut pirang itu mendesah perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Esther.

"Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan beliau sebagai penguasa mutlak _Empire_. Kalaupun ada, apakah dia mau menggantikan Sri Baginda _Augusta_? Yang aku tahu selama ini, Yang Mulia _Augusta_ tak pernah kalah dalam setiap pertempuran. Hanya beliau yang bisa memimpin kami, kaum _Methusellah_. Dan hanya beliau yang selama ini kami anggap sebagai ibu bagi bangsa kami yang bisa melindungi kami dengan semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Aku hampir tak percaya kalau beliau bisa semudah itu dikalahkan oleh _kroco-kroco_ dari kelompok keparat yang diketuai oleh si brengsek Cain itu!"

"Memang benar," Esther menggigit bibir. "Tapi, aku tahu kalau pertempuran antar tiga bersaudara itu sama sekali tak pernah diinginkan. Selain Seth, '_dia_' juga pasti sangat menderita karena saudara tertua mereka sendiri yang mengadu domba kita."

"Sepertinya begitu." Ion menghela nafas. "Oh,ya Esther! Dimana '_dia_' sekarang? Padahal upacara penobatan penguasa mutlak _Empire_ berikutnya kan' akan dilangsungkan 14 hari lagi, kok' '_dia_' nggak kelihatan?" tanya Ion penasaran seraya mencari orang yang dimaksud di sekitarnya.

"Anu, katanya '_dia_' mau berziarah dulu ke makam kakak dan adiknya. Setelah selesai misa, _dia_ baru akan berangkat ke sana." jawab Esther gugup.

"Ampun deh'! Nggak dulu, nggak sekarang, orang itu tetap nggak berubah juga!" ucapan Ion terdengar seperti keluhan. "Ya, sudah! Bilang padanya kalau semua sudah beres, kita akan segera berangkat! Soalnya, Nenek sudah bilang padaku kalau penobatan penguasa mutlak berikutnya harus segera dilaksanakan secepatnya. Nggak mungkin kan' kalau kita terus bersantai-santai seperti ini terus!"

"Ya kau benar, Ion! Bagaimana kalau kita menyusulnya saja? Pemakaman yang '_dia_' kunjungi tak jauh dari sini kan'?"

Ion mengangguk. Sang Ratu Albion segera menarik tangan suaminya itu dan berkata. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana!"

Ion berlari-lari kecil agar bisa mengimbangi gerak langkahnya dengan Esther. Albion saat ini memang dalam keadaan musim panas, dan tak ada _plete* _yang melindungi Ion dari sengatan sinar matahari seperti di _Tsualla Methuseluth_, tapi Esther telah mengoleskan gel ultra violet pada tubuh Ion sebelum pemuda itu keluar dari Istana Albion. Dan gel itu melindunginya dari sinar matahari yang dapat mencelakakan dirinya.

Ion pun merasakan kalau istrinya itu sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangi dirinya walau mereka berdua berbeda ras. _Esther ... dia memang __**Terran**__ yang sangat baik!_ desah Ion lega dalam hati.

***

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berlari, akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat yang dimaksud oleh Esther. Sebuah pemakaman umum sederhana yang terletak dekat dengan pantai. Di situ terlihat banyak sekali makam yang berjejer sangat rapat, dan mereka menemukan orang yang mereka maksud sedang berdoa dengan khusyuknya di depan dua buah nisan yang bertuliskan "_Cain_ _Nightroad_" dan "_Seth_ _Nightroad_".

Seorang pria muda berambut perak panjang yang diikat dengan sehelai pita, dengan postur tubuh tinggi kekar. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian pastor dan kacamata bundar dengan raut wajah ramah dan lembut, sehingga tak ada yang dapat mengetahui berapa usia pria itu sebenarnya. Pria itu sedang meletakkan bunga ketika Ion dan Esther datang menghampiri dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Rupanya Anda berada di sini, Pastor Nightroad! Kami sudah mencari-cari Anda sejak tadi." kata Ion lega di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Pastor, Anda sudah ditunggu oleh semua rakyat _Empire_. Anda tak ingin segera bergegas ke sana?" Esther menimpali ucapan Ion.

Pria itu, Pastor Abel Nightroad, menoleh ke arah Ion dan Esther dan menatap kedua orang itu dengan hampa. Mata birunya terlihat sangat redup karena menahan kesedihan.

"Pulanglah ... Aku masih ingin berada di sini untuk sementara." katanya dengan suara serak.

"Tapi ..."

"_Pulanglah!_" Pastor Abel menegaskan. "Aku tak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini. Tapi, tenanglah! Aku pasti akan segera menyusul kalian kalau semua ini sudah selesai. Aku masih ingin berada di sini, di tempat ini ...."

Ion dan Esther mencoba mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh pastor itu. Mereka bertiga terdiam cukup lama, Ion bertanya memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Apakah Anda masih menyalahkan diri Anda akibat peristiwa itu? Kenapa Anda tidak berusaha untuk melupakannya?"

"Aku ingin melupakannya," kata Pastor Abel lemah. "Tapi, aku tak semudah itu bisa memaafkan diriku. Walaupun ada yang memaafkanku, seluruh dunia pasti masih menyalahkanku. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku, tak akan bisa.

"Kau juga tahu kan' kalau bangsamu masih menyalahkanku atas kematian Seth padahal saat itu aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menolongnya! Meski ada yang percaya padaku bahwa aku tak terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu, tapi yang lainnya tetap mencurigai aku! Walau waktu sudah berlalu selama sepuluh tahun, apa kau pikir hal itu akan mengubah pandangan mereka tentang diriku?

"Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal ini sejak 900 tahun yang lalu, dan kini terulang kembali. Aku tak bisa menjadi pemimpin mereka, jika mereka tak percaya padaku. Meskipun kau memaksa, semuanya pasti tak akan berjalan dengan baik. Keharmonisan yang telah susah payah dibangun Seth, kini hancur berantakan. Dan tak akan mudah untuk memulihkannya kembali. Seharusnya kau tahu itu!"

"Tapi semua juga tak akan berjalan dengan baik jika kau sendiri juga tidak berusaha dengan keras, Pastor!" tukas Ion berang. "Kau pikir semuanya akan kembali normal sementara kau bersantai-santai dan berpangku tangan seperti ini? Yang sudah terjadi tak akan pernah kembali lagi! Tapi, kita masih bisa memperbaiki segalanya asalkan kita masih memiliki semangat dalam diri kita! Apakah Anda tak ingin memperbaiki segalanya dan pasrah saja seperti sekarang ini?! Biar saja mereka-mereka tak percaya padamu! Asalkan ada kami yang masih mempercayaimu, itu saja sudah cukup! Anda cukup membuktikan pada mereka kalau kau bisa jadi pemimpin yang baik bagi mereka! Anda mengerti?!"

"Tapi, aku ini kan' .... monster yang telah merenggut ibu mereka ...." kata Pastor Abel lirih.

"AKU TAK PEDULI SOAL ITU!" bentak Ion marah. Tampak sekali kalau ia sudah naik pitam menghadapi sikap Abel yang pasrah itu. "Sekarang kau harus berpikir ke depan dan mulai memikirkan bagaimana kau memimpin bangsa kami dengan arif dan bijaksana. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau bisa berpikir dan bertindak dengan kepala dingin. Jadi kau tak akan merasa bersalah lagi! Saat ini yang bisa jadi pemimpin kami hanyalah kau yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan _Empress_ kami, jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangkatmu sebagai pemimpin kami, bangsa _Methusellah_. Kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah," kata Pastor Abel pasrah. "Aku akan berusaha, karena aku tak ingin lagi ada pertumpahan darah diantara _Terran_ dan _Methusellah_ lagi. Aku tak mau merusak lagi keharmonisan antara kedua bangsa itu. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah membangun kembali kepercayaan dan kekeluargaan antara _Terran_ dan _Methusellah_. Tapi, hanya satu yang ingin kutekankan .... Aku tak mau lagi dengar kalau _Terran_ adalah budak dari Sri Baginda _Empress_ atau apapun. Kita semua sama dan berasal dari akar yang sama. Hanya itu yang ingin kulakukan."

Senyum merekah di bibir Ion. "Nah, yang begini baru namanya calon pemimpin besar!" Kali ini ia menepuk bahu pria berambut perak yang sudah berusia lebih dari 1 millenium itu seraya berkata. "Sekarang Anda harus bersiap-siap untuk segera ke _Tsualla Methuseluth_! Oya, tentunya setelah Anda memimpin misa di gereja Albion! Ok?"

"Apa itu cara bicaramu pada calon pemimpinmu, Ion?" keluh Pastor Abel.

Lalu, ketiga orang itu meninggalkan pemakaman dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampung halamannya Ion petang nanti, setelah Pastor Abel selesai memimpin misa di gereja besar Albion.

***

Setelah berhari-hari menempuh perjalanan dengan menggunakan kapal perang _Iron Maiden_ yang berada dibawah kendali Suster Kate Scott ... Pastor Abel, Ion, dan Esther pun akhirnya tiba di _Tsualla Methuseluth_. Keadaan sekitar negeri itu masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, penuh bangunan yang rusak di sana-sini akibat perang. Namun, di beberapa sisi sudah banyak yang diperbaiki, sehingga bangunan-bangunan yang hancur hanya tersisa sedikit.

Perasaan pedih yang menusuk dada kembali dirasakan oleh Pastor Abel saat menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat itu. Meski Pimpinan _Yeniceri_, Duke of Khartoum Baibars dan neneknya Ion, Duchess of Moldova Mirka Fortuna, menjemput mereka dan menyambutnya dengan suka cita, Pastor Abel tampak tidak bahagia. Esther dan Ion jadi agak khawatir dengan calon pemimpinnya itu, tapi mereka berdua tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar pria itu bisa tersenyum kembali. Dan hal itu bukanlah perkara mudah.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Baibars dan Mirka, Pastor Abel dibawa ke _Sarai_tempat tinggal Seth dulu. Mereka memanggil para pelayan untuk mendandani sang Pastor dengan pakaian kebesaran yang harus dikenakan oleh seorang _Emperor_ penguasa tunggal di _Tsualla Methuseluth_ itu. Ketika sang calon _Emperor_ sudah siap, Mirka dan para abdinya mendiskusikan acara apa saja yang harus dipahami oleh Pastor Abel, Pastor berambut perak itu mengangguk paham dan bertekad agar tidak mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah berusaha untuk mempercayainya.

Para petinggi istana sudah berkumpul di ruang dewan, menanti calon pemimpin baru mereka keluar dari singgasananya. Dan ketika Pastor Abel keluar, berbagai cercaan dan hinaan harus ia telan karena sebagian besar petinggi istana masih termakan hasutan Dietrich 10 tahun yang lalu. Tapi kakak kedua Seth itu tetap tegar dan melayangkan senyum manisnya pada semua hadirin yang ada di ruangan dewan itu.

Bahkan dengan tenang, pria yang menyandang kode Chrusnik 02 mengatakan. "Maafkan atas semua kejadian yang terjadi di sini sepuluh tahun yang lalu, yaah walaupun semuanya tak akan selesai hanya dengan kata 'maaf'. Tapi, aku hanya ingin meluruskan segala macam bentuk kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kita selama ini. Aku tak ingin kalian terus-menerus mengingat kesalahanku di masa lalu, aku hanya ingin kita semua hidup menatap ke depan dan melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi. Aku tahu kalau hal itu tak mudah, namun aku akan berusaha agar menjadi pemimpin yang baik bagi kalian semua.

"Aku mengerti kalau semua ini sulit bagi kalian yang masih belum bisa menerimaku sebagai pemimpin kalian. Aku juga masih harus banyak belajar untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik. Dan sekarang, aku ingin berjuang bersama kalian untuk sekali lagi membangun negeri ini agar manusia dan _Methusellah_ bisa hidup berdampingan. Karena itu, aku mohon kerja sama dari kalian semua, sebagai _partner_-ku dalam menjalani tugasku sebagai _Emperor_ di _Tsualla Methuseluth_ ini."

Usai pidato pendek itu, sang _Emperor_ duduk di singgasananya diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari para petinggi istana. Ion bernafas lega dalam hati. Ya, sekarang mereka semua akan menuju masa depan yang cerah. Tak akan ada lagi peperangan dan pertumpahan darah di sana-sini. Kedamaian yang selama ini mereka impikan akan segera terwujud. Dan satu hal yang Ion yakin adalah, Abel tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya.

Pastor yang kini akan dilantik menjadi penguasa tunggal _Tsualla Methuseluth_ itu akan tetap melindungi mereka dari pihak-pihak yang ingin merusak kedamaian dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki. Karena tak ada lagi yang bisa melakukan hal itu selain dirinya. Setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, kini keharmonisan antara manusia dan vampir akan segera terwujud.

Mimpi panjang pun akan segera usai. Baik Esther maupun Ion dan juga orang-orang yang ada di _Tsualla Methuseluth_ tak akan pernah melupakan saat pertemuan mereka dengan pastor yang mengubah kehidupan mereka di kemudian hari. Pastor Abel telah mewujudkan semua impian mereka, dan kini mereka semua akan menjalani masa depan cerah bersama.

**END**

Keterangan (*):

1. **Rozen Kreuz Orden** : bahasa Jerman dari Rose Cross Order, merupakan organisasi yang didirikan oleh Cain Nightroad, kakak kembar Abel Nightroad. Tujuannya adalah membentuk dunia baru dengan menghancurkannya terlebih dahulu. Mottonya adalah IGNE NATURA RENOVATUR INTEGRA (bahasa Latin : Kami akan memperbaharui dunia dengan api).

2. **Terran** : sebutan kaum vampir pada manusia.

3. **Methusellah** : sebutan vampir untuk kaumnya.

4. **Tsualla Methuseluth** : tempat tinggal para vampir. Disebut juga sebagai 'ujung dunia'. Negeri ini diperintah oleh adik perempuan Abel, Seth Nightroad.

5. **Ax** : singkatan dari Arcanum cella ex dono dei (departemen suci urusan kenegaraan Vatikan), organisasi yang dibentuk oleh Kardinal Caterina Sforza di Vatikan.

6. **Plete** : Dinding pembatas di _Tsualla Methuseluth_. Lingkaran Pelindung yang dapat menahan sinar ultra violet agar tidak bisa masuk ke dalam _Empire_.

7. **Yeniceri** : Pasukan khusus kerajaan.

8. **Sarai** : Istana.

Note : Bagaimana ceritanya? Hancurkah? Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak melenceng dari cerita aslinya, walaupun sebenarnya ceruta tersebut belum selesai karena Yoshida-sensei keburu meninggal. Karena itu saya berusaha membuat endingnya semampu saya. Bagaimana jika saya meminta imbalan bagi para pembaca cerita ini berupa Review?


End file.
